Two Sisters Who Need A Peaceful Life
by SuzyUlquiorra
Summary: Ruby and Tanya, outcasts of many towns, are being trapped and hunted by many towspeopls but hope for peace when they go to meet Lord Rahl. I'm sorry. There is one error. It says "Alicia" in one part, that is supposed to say "Tanya".
1. Chapter 1

Two Sisters Who Need A Peaceful Life

Chapter 1

Our story begins as Ruby and Tanya are running for their lives, once again, from an angry mob that's too big for them to usually be able to deal with. As Ruby is trying to hold on to her sister, and Tanya the same, she keeps trying to talk to the people, "People, please! We don't want trouble!"

"Forget it, Ruby! They're not going to listen!" Tanya tried to tell her sister that people won't listen when full of hate.

The people hate them for being mord-sith. But they can't help it. Since they were young, they were raised by their father who never told anyone who these two were: confessors. Their father hated them for what they were because of their mother and chose to never tell Ruby and Tanya what they were and he just forgot all about it and sold them to the mord-sith. They didn't know either, of course, but soon found out when Ruby was being hurt and made Alicia very pissed-off. She unleashed some of the magic she felt deep inside and confessed one of them. They are contradictions in the Midlands, but were able to become mord-sith because they were strong and able to pull through together and became mord-sith themselves.

And now, look where that got them.

They were on their way back to the People's Palace after they received news of a new Lord Rahl. They wanted to meet him. His name was Richard Rahl and they had heard that he was nothing like the bastard, Darken Rahl, who had ruled them before.

"Please us alone! I don't want to hurt you!" Tanya pleaded with them and completely ignored her own advice to her sister.

The people had gotten horses and now surrounded them, holding weapons and planning to kill them.

Tanya said, "Leave us alone! Or I'll be forced to confess you!"

"Confess us? You're a couple of damned mord-sith! You can't confess us!"

"Oh yeah," shouted Tanya. "Well guess what. We are confessors and we will confess you if that's what it takes to be free and have some peace for once!"

"How can you be mord-sith and confessors at the same time, you bitch!"

"Come here, and I'll show you," Tanya glares at the villagers who were trying to destroy her sister. "Because I will not stand for my family, my only sister, to get hurt! Now get away! NOW!"

Tanya was getting very pissed-off again, but did not actually want to show them her power. As much as she loved a good fight, she didn't like hurting innocent people, and she was afraid she was going to have to because these idiots were not budging.

"I'm going to give you a warning," she muttered. "Get back and I won't hurt you! I don't care what I have to do! Use my agiel or my confessors power, but my sister and will be away from you!"

"Then I suggest not getting to comfortable," one of the leaders says, "Because you and your filthy bitch of a sister aren't going anywhere!" The whole crown erupted in cheer, and close in on them, so Tanya decides what to do.

She whispers to Ruby, "Can you handle some?"

Ruby nods and flicks her agiel into her hand and prepares to fight.

"Fine then!" Tanya gets her agiel and together they take down most of the members of the mob. There are five of them left when they were done, and they were begging to be let go, saying that they didn't want violence. That they just want peace. They weren't even carrying any weapons.

"Can we let them go, Tanya?"

"Okay. Go. And tell the others that we didn't want to hurt anyone, and that they aren't dead. They are just knocked out and will awaken soon. We are sorry it had to come of this, but maybe it was for their own good." Tanya said with her heart full of regret.

"Yes. Thanks for your mercy."

"One more thing, please. What do you know of the new Rahl?"

"It is said that he is kinder and generous to his subjects. This new Lord Rahl does not slaughter like Darken Rahl did."

"Thank-you. You may go now," Tanya says as she watches them go back to their village.

"Thank-you for not hurting them too badly, Tanya."

"No problem, sister. I didn't want to hurt them anyways." Tanya smiles to her sister, but then frowns with concern. "Are you alright?"

"Yes. I am okay. What about you? You did most of the fighting."

"I am fine." Tanya smiles and makes sure her agiel is back in place and that her knives were still in her boots. "Do you think maybe we should put our dresses on? Maybe then the people won't bother us." She smiles as she looks into her sister's blue eyes.

Ruby thinks it over for a few seconds then finally says, "That could possibly work out for the better."

So then the sisters pull off the packs and pull out their dresses and change into them. Ruby's dress is a midnight blue that Tanya always says goes great with her skin tone and blue eyes. Tanya's is a forest green color that reminds her of nature.

When they are ready, they set back on their way towards the People's Palace.

They walk in silence and eventually run into another town and decide that they should get a couple of horses to speed up their journey. They go into town in search of someone to buy them from.

"Excuse me," Ruby says, "Is there someplace where we can buy a couple horses?"

The man says that he runs the stables and has a couple that he's willing to part with, so he takes them there. "The name's Adam Johnson."

"Hello, Adam. I am Tanya and this is my sister, Ruby."

"Greetings. Where you be heading where you need horses and to wear such fancy dresses, if I may ask?" Adam eyes them with a hint of suspicion.

Tanya speaks first and says, "We are on our way to the People's Palace to meet the new Lord Rahl."

"Not to be rude or anything, misses, but what business would you have with him?"

"He is our Lord Rahl and we must protect him."

"Okay then." Adam takes them to the two horses at the end and sets the price, which Tanya pulls out and gives to him. "Would you like some supplies for the horses as well?"

"Yes, please." Tanya gives him the money for three day's worth of food and two saddles, then bid him farewell. "Next stop, the People's Palace."

Ruby and Tanya then head on their way to the People's Palace in haste.


	2. Chapter 2

Two Sisters Who Need A Peaceful Life

Chapter 2

The next evening, Ruby and Tanya were riding, looking for a place to camp for the night when they thought they might've heard something so they hasten their efforts. In no time they were back on the road.

"Did you hear that?" asks Tanya.

"No," says Ruby.

"Okay. Let's just keep an eye out. Okay?"

"Yes."

In the span of 30 minutes, they come across a town where there is a lot of yelling going on, so they enter and see a man running, with a knife in hand, towards the entrance to the town.

"Stop!" Tanya watches the man and says, "Come here, or at least tell me what was going on!"

The man watches Tanya and the guards back up slightly, still watching the man.

"I just killed a corrupt politician and these so-called guards didn't guard the people! Instead, they're chasing me for killing the person who was hurting the people!"

"Okay. And how was he corrupt and hurting the people?" Tanya is interested in the story of the man's adventure.

"What? Despite using the guards to terrorize the people and extort them?" He says, "He used the taxes on whores and drinks."

"Interesting. I agree with you then."

"Yes. I agree, too. As much as I hate to fight and kill, I do believe he deserved to die," Ruby says as she holds the reigns for Tanya's horse when she gets off.

Tanya looks at the guards and takes out her agiel. "Take a step toward him or us, and I'll torture you." Looking back to the man, she asks, "What's your name? Mine is Tanya, and this is my sister, Ruby Montoya.

Still with caution in his face and movements, the man takes a step towards us and

smiles slightly. "Zackary Athena."

"Nice to meet you, Zackary," says Tanya, who looks back to the guards. "What did you plan on doing? Hunting him down and killing him?"

The guards mumble and argue amongst themselves and pisses Tanya off, "What can we do? Maybe we can take her? She doesn't look very strong."

"Answer the question!" Tanya walks up to them and she's not used to people talking bad about her.

One of the guards comes forward. "He did that in public."

"I don't care! At least he had what it took to do something!" Tanya then whacks the side of his ribs with her agiel and breaks one of them. The guard falls to the floor in pain. Then Tanya looks back to the remaining guards. "You all make me sick! You're supposed to fight for what is right! But did not! You all deserve the same fate!" Tanya fights them, killing all but one who she confesses. "Call a town meeting."

The guard does as told, (how can he not?), and Zackary watches in astonishment.

Tanya waits until most of the town is there before she addresses the people. "Greetings. You may know already that a politician was killed. But what most of you probably do not know is that your tax money went for the services of whores and drinks. Some of you may want the killer to be punished, which I doubt, but as confessor, I say that that act will go unpunished! From what I have heard, the person deserved to die, and I am thankful that he was murdered." Waiting for the crowd to quiet down again, Tanya dismisses them and looks for Zackary, who was nowhere to be found. Tanya then goes back to Ruby and the horses. "Where did he go?"

"I do not know. He has a way of disappearing when he's being talked about."

Not being able to suppress it, Tanya laughs. "Yes. That might actually turn out to be a good thing."

Tanya gets back onto Bonnie, her horse, and they go somewhere in the woods and sets up camp. They tie the Bonnie and Sterling to a nearby tree, and then Tanya sits down while Ruby gathers up some firewood. When Ruby returns, they get a fire going and watch the flames while putting down their sleeping bags against a couple of trees on opposite sides of the fire. Ruby grabs a couple apples and gives them to the horses, then takes one out each for Tanya and herself. They eat then give the cores to the horses and go back to relaxing.

They are both falling asleep when Tanya hears footsteps and a figure appears.

"Oh hello. We meet again." Zackary looks at Tanya and smiles. "Did you forget my name already?"

"Zackary, right?"

"Yes." He smiles and says, "I got guard duty, tonight," He takes out his knife and tosses it in the air and catches it.

"Oh. Okay."

"May I join you two? I don't feel like walking home."

"It's up to my sister."

"Sure you can," Ruby says, holding out her hand. "Sit down."

"okay. Thank- you." Zackary sits down and smiles. "If I may ask, how was your day?"

"It was okay," Tanya states. "It was kind of peaceful for a while. how about yours?"

"It was fine."

"Okay. We're on our way to meet the new Lord Rahl at the People's Palace. I'm sure he'd like to meet you." Tanya smiles at Zackary.

"I am sure, also."

"Would you like to come with us?"

"Sure, I would."

"Great." Tanya smiles. "We are continuing in the morning."

"Okay. What are you two going to eat?"

"Oh? I don't know. I think I have something in here. We were going to go to sleep. You can see that she already is." Tanya rummages through her pack. "Bread and beans?"

Zackary pulls out some roasted ham from his pack.

"Okay." Tanya goes to the saddlebags and gets a pan for him.

"What do you do?" Zackary starts cooking the ham.

Tanya watches him. "We are both confessors who have been made into mord-sith."

"Oh. I am in Internal Affairs but raised up to be an assassin." He shows Tanya a dragon tattoo on his back.

"Oh. I love dragons." Tanya looks at the tattoo.

"Did you run into trouble getting here?"

"No. Why?"

"Just curious."

"Ah. Okay."

"Yes." Zackary takes the pan off the fire and starts eating, offering some to Tanya who respectively declines.

"Do you want a blanket for the night? I'm going to sleep."

"No. Thank-you. I'll take watch and let you sleep peacefully. I noticed those yawns of yours."

"Okay," Tanya laughs slightly then lays down, watching the flames.

"Yes." Zackary jumps up into a tree and sits there.

"Goodnight then." Tanya yawns again and closes her eyes.

"Goodnight."


End file.
